


My Famous Wife

by ZVIN



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lawyer, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Volleyball, boxer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZVIN/pseuds/ZVIN
Summary: Anna Ballesteros-Kahlert, the chief prosecutor at her firm, is married to the famous volleyball star Luciana Ballesteros-Kahlert. Many people believe Luciana is dating Russian volleyball player Dimka Alexeyev even though Dimka is in love with his friend of 5 years, pro boxer, Aegir Bengtsson.





	My Famous Wife

A volleyball whizzed through the air as a had gone and smacked it "and it's the winning point for the Foxes!" the announcer said, someone, ran across the court to what looks t be a friend "Anna Kahlert will you please marry me?" the woman looked to be on the verge of tears "I've been waiting for you to say that Luciana."


End file.
